Blessings
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: Samurai sentai Shinkenger. AU Whether they be ordinary or extraordinary, each day, every memory, is a gift. A blessing. One that should never be forgotten. Mako/Takeru, Kotoha/Chiaki
1. First

**Author's Note: **Because I keep getting requests for it, and the ideas now keep popping into my head... This will be a series of one-shots that follow a general timeline after the events in both _Veneer_ and _Share the Morning_. I hope this satisfies the desires of those who asked for them. I haven't attempted a style like this before, so bear with me. May you enjoy each new update. :) And as always, Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kobayashi-san's characters or her story ideas, I simply borrow them for my own amusement.

* * *

_**Blessings**_

_First_

Mako stood in front of the mirror, her expression one of disbelief. Her reflection stared back at her; the only company she had in the quiet of her home.

She shook her head.

No. That was wrong. There was someone else here now.

Slowly, Mako lifted her shirt, staring at her stomach.

It was flat.

It didn't _look_ like anything had changed. She didn't _feel_ any different.

_Not yet,_ a little voice inside her head reminded her. She felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't recognized the signs earlier.

Sure, she had been tired lately, but with her current schedule, who wouldn't be? Takeru was tired too. But that hadn't necessarily meant…

She poked at her exposed skin gently, still unable to quite believe it. Oh, she knew _how_ it had happened. And if she thought hard enough, she could probably even remember exactly _when _it happened, but…

It didn't make it any easier to believe. They hadn't even been trying.

But the doctor she had seen that morning had assured her that yes, the test she had taken was correct.

The little "positive" sign hadn't been wrong.

She was pregnant.

Mako looked at her belly in the mirror once more; staring at it, as if she could stare hard enough she would see the baby growing inside her.

Her baby.

Takeru's baby.

Mako's head snapped up, dark eyes clashing with their identical reflections in the mirror. _Takeru._

She hadn't told him yet.

When she had first missed her period, she had gone out and bought a pregnancy test for curiosity's sake, half-convinced that her cycle was just late in coming from all the stress she had been under lately. She hadn't told Takeru, hadn't told anyone for that matter, because she was sure it would be a "negative" reading. But when the little plus sign had proven otherwise…

Well, again, she hadn't been convinced it wasn't a false negative, so unbeknownst to everyone once more, she had scheduled an appointment with the doctor. Just to assure herself that there was no point in getting herself all riled up for nothing. Besides, what would have been the point to tell anyone she _might_ be pregnant and then find out that she _wasn't_?

Only…

Now she was running out of excuses.

_Excuses?_

Mako turned that thought over in her head. _Was_ she making excuses? She bit her lip. But why? Was she nervous about being pregnant?

Honestly, now that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she really did have a baby on the way, yes. But who wouldn't be? She was suddenly shouldering a massive responsibility for another life that was completely dependent on her and her alone. It was enough to make anyone's heart beat faster for at least a moment or two…or three.

Mako heard the key turn in the lock and she jumped, startled out of her thoughts, her shirt sliding back down around her waist. She moved from the mirror, peeking around the corner. Sure enough, her husband was wearily walking through the door.

"Hey," she greeted gently as she approached him in the front hallway. "Welcome home."

Takeru's dark eyes met her with a tired smile. "Thanks."

"All done for the day?"

He nodded, stepping into the house after removing his shoes and catching her around the waist, kissing her softly.

Mako felt herself melt into the kiss. A surge of warmth thrummed through her. "Good," she sighed against his lips.

Takeru grinned, all trace of exhaustion gone. "Only good?"

Mako laughed, hitting his arm playfully. "You know what I meant."

Takeru's grin grew wider and he pulled her even closer, enveloping her in another kiss, deepening it within moments.

"You know," Mako started in between kisses. "If we keep this up," she gasped in delight when he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. "We'll never get dinner," she cut herself off again as she shivered in a warm wave of desire when his hands brushed up her sides. "On the table," she finished a little breathily.

Takeru pulled away slightly, just enough to smile at her glare.

"Cheater," she admonished, but her tone was lessened from the mischievous smile tugging at her own lips.

He kissed her forehead. "Alright," he relented with a sigh.

"Greedy," Mako called to his retreating back as he disappeared down the hall to change. She shook her head, all smiles. Then she caught the sight of her reflection off the glass from a hanging portrait and her eyes were drawn once more to her belly. She placed a tentative hand over it, almost out of reflex, and bit her lip.

"Mako?" She heard her husband call from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" She answered absentmindedly as her fingers lay splayed across her abdomen, lost in thought.

Takeru rounded the corner and poked his head in with a curious frown. "Are you alright?"

Mako nodded, her hand sliding to the side and hanging loosely at her hip. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm fine," she smiled. "Sorry, I just spaced out for a minute there."

Takeru studied her for a moment, opening his mouth to ask a question, then thinking better of it and turning back towards the kitchen. "I'll cook tonight," he called back over his shoulder.

"What –? But Takeru – It's my turn tonight; you worked hard enough as it is. I promise Genta said it tasted fine." She rushed after him into the warm room.

Takeru laughed lightly and waved her concerns away. "You just seem preoccupied tonight. Let me."

Mako bit her lip but nodded, watching her husband's back as he rustled around in their kitchen, pulling out pots and pans. A wave of affection rushed over her and the words were out before she could second guess herself. "I'm pregnant."

Takeru froze mid-motion as he was reaching into a cupboard for a measuring cup.

Mako felt herself still in response, hardly daring to breathe. Her thoughts began to swirl as she felt a sense of anxiety well up inside her when he didn't respond. _Maybe he doesn't want a child right now. I mean, it makes sense with how busy we are. We have such little time with each other as it is, throwing a child into the mix could be disastrous._

She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. _But I really want a child,_ she realized. It hit her with a sudden pang and her heart skipped a beat in response. She had only found out for sure that morning, but perhaps she had instinctually known for longer, had already grown fond of her baby for the short time period of time they had been aware of the other. She _wanted_ a child with Takeru. One that would have his strength and grace, her smile, his eyes…

With watery eyes of her own she realized that Takeru was standing directly in front of her and she started slightly. She felt his hands brace themselves on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes, repeating the question she had missed twice already.

"Say it again," he asked, his tone calm and hinting at nothing. "Please."

Mako summoned her courage, bracing herself for possible rejection, and already developing an argument to convince him to see her side before they made any rash decisions. "I'm pregnant Takeru. With your child."

She felt the wind from her lungs leave in a rush as Takeru's arms were suddenly squeezing the life from them. She gasped in pain from his tight hold and the discovery that her chest was tenderer than it had been a couple of weeks ago.

"I'm sorry," Takeru rushed to apologize, letting go of her as if he had been struck by lightning, but still remained in physical contact, as if he couldn't let her go. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? The baby?"

Mako felt her shock run through her, a little off-balance. "It's okay than…to have a baby right now?"

Takeru looked at her in bewilderment. "Why wouldn't…?"

She felt tears spill over. "We're just so busy! We don't have much time right now and all, but," she tried to wipe away her tears with the back of her sleeve. "I really, _really_ want to keep her."

"Her?"

Mako felt a little laugh burst from her. "I just…it sounds right, and until we know otherwise, but," she looked back up at her husband. "It's really okay? You're not mad?"

Takeru sighed and rested his forehead against his wife's, encircling her gently with his arms. "Of course I'm not mad," he assured her, kissing the top of her head. "Actually," he hesitated, suddenly nervous and excited at the same time. "I couldn't be happier."

Mako felt relief flush through her like a flood and she leaned against Takeru as she felt her knees almost give out on her from the remnants of panic leaving her body. "Thank you," she whispered against his collarbone.

He laughed lightly in her hair, kissing her temple. He extricated himself from her hold enough to look down at her flat belly before letting a slightly unsteady hand lay itself flat against her stomach.

The warmth of his hand was nothing compared to the warmth of affection suddenly radiating from her very being. "I love you Takeru," she smiled up at him.

Takeru looked into her iridescent eyes and kissed her soundly. "I love you too," he whispered against her lips.


	2. Perfect

**Author's note: **Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated, but thank you for your patience. :) Enjoy! Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.

* * *

_Perfect_

Mako hummed some tune that had popped into her head as she removed the clips holding her now dry laundry on the line. The warm sunshine spilled all around her and she let her mind wander aimlessly as she lost herself in the familiar chore.

Throwing the last piece of clothing into the awaiting basket at her feet she looked at the pile of fresh clothes and sighed.

"Folding," she muttered to herself. "Why does folding have to be so much more difficult than it should be?"

She shook her head and grasped the handles of the wicker basket. With a small grunt of effort she lifted the weight off the ground and hauled it indoors before dumping the basket at her feet.

Washing clothes was easy, you just sorted them then threw them in the machine with some soap and it did the rest of the work for you. It was simple. Even after the washing was done all you had to do was hang them up to dry and Mother Nature took care of the rest of the work. Folding on the other hand…if you didn't get it _just right_ your clothes ended up wrinkled or with creases that sometimes even ironing didn't seem to get rid of.

With another sigh Mako plopped herself down onto the ground and snatched the first item off the top of the pile and began setting to work. Brows furrowed in concentration she worked to get corners, folds, and pleats perfect.

"How did my grandmother do this?" she wondered out loud. "It seemed like everything she touched came out perfect with the slightest bit of effort."

She remembered watching her grandmother as a child, thinking it was some kind of magic at how skilled her grandma was at everything she did. As she grew she had tried to copy to the best of her abilities, but it never seemed to come out the same no matter what she tried.

Mako was so bent on concentrating on her work that she didn't hear the commotion until it literally crashed right into her sending the shirt she was working on flying from her hands and across the room.

Mako gasped in shock as her arms automatically reached out to catch her three year-old before she crashed to the ground. "Suzu!"

Giggles erupted from the little girl dangling in her arms. "Mama! Play with me!"

Mako felt her heart returning to its normal pace. "Mama's finishing her laundry right now."

"But you're it!"

Mako felt a grin spread across her face as she righted her daughter and snatched the shirt from its resting spot on the ground. "Oh really?" she asked nonchalantly. "And who decided I was 'it'?"

"I just tagged you," Suzu informed her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see," Mako nodded, then quick as a whip she dropped the shirt back onto the pile and ran at her daughter.

With a shriek of laughter Suzu took off running down the hall, Mako dashing after her with her own amusement.

The game of tag was only over when both mother and daughter were completely spent and lay on the carpet trying to catch their breath again.

With typical three-year old energy Suzu sat up within seconds and crawled over to her mother before clambering on top of her to sit on her stomach. With a grin Mako sat up suddenly, her arms encircling her daughter in a tight hug. Suzu's surprised giggles filled the room and seemed to blend with the waning sunlight filtering in through the windows.

"Alright silly girl," Mako told her. "Now Mama needs to finish her chores."

Instead of protesting, Suzu looked over at the wicker basket with eager eyes. "Can I help?"

Mako eyed her three-year old for a moment, noting the look of excitement and honest desire in her eyes. She smiled. "Sure. Here, you take this towel and I'll take Daddy's shirt."

"Okay!" Breathless with excitement, Suzu watched her mother and tried to copy her movements. Her brows furrowed in concentration and Mako bit back a smile at her efforts.

"Done!" Suzu exclaimed proudly after a moment. "Is this okay Mama?"

Mako looked over to see the towel her daughter had folded. The corners didn't match. The sides overlapped one another, and it had a bunched up fold in the center.

Mako gave her daughter a big smile. "It's perfect."


	3. Thunderstorms

_Thunderstorms_

Rain pounded on the roof overhead, drowning out nearly all thought or sound. Occasionally the wind would whip the rain against the windows, making them shake with the force.

Mako stood at her window in the dark, entranced by Mother Nature's seemingly relentless fury as the heavens poured out what felt like the contents of the entire ocean on her house. The glass was awash in streams of water that foamed white in its haste, a stark contrast against the pitch black night beyond.

It had been raining all week, increasing in power and ferocity as the storm awoke to its full strength. Yards were flooded, streets looked like rivers, and even the local park had become its own miniature lake.

A crack of lightening flashed across the sky, revealing everything for an instant with a white, bright light before vanishing and plunging it into an even darker night than before. Thunder rumbled closely behind it, still at some distance but enough to know that when the noise finally fell directly overhead, the tremors would shake the very house.

Mako traced the running rivulets of water on her windowpane with delicate fingers, her other hand clutching the curtains as she lost herself in the wonder of the natural world.

So lost in thought and a true testimony to the storm's noise, that Mako didn't hear her husband come into the room until his warm arms were sliding around her waist. She smiled and leaned into his warm embrace as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"The thunderstorm is finally here?"

Mako nodded. "I wonder if this one will be enough to knock the power out this time."

Takeru kissed her shoulder before pulling her even closer. "Then I'll have an excuse to sleep in tomorrow, my alarm clock won't go off if the power is out."

Mako smiled and turned her head to kiss his temple. "You'd wake up anyways; you're too used to early morning starts." She felt her husband sigh and she laughed softly before turning in his arms with a mischievous smile.

Takeru looked at his wife in the dim light, noting the all-too-familiar smile on her face and his heart gave a lurch. "Mako…"

Mako stood up on tiptoe and began trailing a line of kisses along his jawline. "Hmm?"

Takeru's muscles tensed, feeling his control slipping with each soft press of her lips across his skin. "What about –?"

Mako cut off her husband's concern with an all-enveloping kiss. "Taken care of," she promised before engaging him once more.

Takeru lost himself in his wife's administrations, his mind heady with her advances before another thought occurred. "Suzu –"

Mako was already working at the buttons of his shirt, drawing the open halves aside and letting her fingers trace smoothly around to his back. "In bed."

"But –"

"The storm will cover us," she assured him in between kisses. "Stop worrying Takeru." She smiled as she felt his hands slide under her shirt, skimming lightly up her sides and she shivered in delight.

"How long has it been –?"

"Too long," Mako cut off his question with a searing kiss and Takeru struggled to get them to their bed before his brain finally switched itself off and he lost himself to nothing but sensation.

Mako grinned impishly, thrilling in the fact that only she could make Takeru lose his control like this.

As passion grew to its fullest, the long-promised storm broke out fully above their roof, lightening flashing so frequently that there were more periods of light than dark. Thunder exploded overhead, masking all sounds of their lovemaking, as Mako and Takeru's intimacy crested.

* * *

The storm raged on, content in its full strength, even as the loving couple lay completely spent in each other's arms.

Takeru held his wife close, his chin resting on the top of her head as Mako listened to his heartbeat pressed against her ear. The noise of the storm was almost deafening, but Mako felt herself beginning to drift despite its sound. Just as she felt Takeru's body begin to fall into its pattern of deep breathing, Mako stiffened in his arms.

Takeru's sleep-addled brain felt his wife's sudden tenseness and reacted on instinct, awake in an instant. "What? What is it?"

"Did you hear something?"

Takeru roused himself with a slight frown of concentration on his face as he strained to hear anything beyond the pounding rain and crashing thunder.

Mako sat up, the covers gathered close to her chest, every nerve alert as she tried to decipher the sound. "There it is again."

Takeru sat up next to his wife, still at a loss for what it was she was hearing. "Are you sure it's not the storm?"

Mako shook her head, already looking for her discarded sleepwear and pulling them on. "It's not that."

Takeru began to search for his own, copying his wife's movements, trusting her instincts without a thought. He had just finished pulling on his bottoms and was searching in the half-light for his top when Mako slid out of bed, already fully dressed.

"Wait," Takeru called. "What if it's someone –?"

Mako was already making her way to the door, shaking her head. "It's not that. I think it's –"

The couple started with a jump, their hearts jolting in their chests, when their door swung open with a tremendous force.

Takeru was beside his wife in a flash, his shirt forgotten in an instant, as protective instinct took over. He pulled up short at the sight before his eyes.

Their daughter stood in the doorway, a blanket clutched in one arm, her dark hair loose about her tiny shoulders, and her little feet only covered in one sock. There was a quick passing thought in which Takeru wondered where the other missing sock had gotten to before he noticed the startled doe-eyes staring back at him and wife.

"Suzu," Mako started before their little one burst into tears.

"Mommy!" Suzu ran at her mother whose arms opened without thought and scooped her trembling body up into her arms.

Mako held her daughter close, making soothing sounds as small arms wrapped securely around her neck, face burying itself in her mother's shoulder.

"Did the storm scare you sweetheart?"

Rapid nodding against her shoulder brought a sympathetic smile to Mako's face as her daughter kept her own still buried in her mother's warm embrace. Mako rubbed her daughter's back and rocked her.

Takeru reached out and smoothed back his daughter's hair. "How did you know?" He directed to Mako quietly. "I didn't hear anything."

Mako shrugged. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "It wasn't anything specific, I just somehow felt like something was wrong."

Takeru took a moment to marvel over a mother's instinct for her children, before looking back at his shaking daughter. Suzu looked like she wasn't going to budge for anything, starting every time a crack of thunder broke out overhead.

Mako looked at her husband, communicating without words, as he nodded back and they made their way back to bed, Suzu still in her arms.

Takeru pulled open the covers for his wife and daughter as Mako settled Suzu down onto the bed between them. Together, Takeru and Mako watched over their daughter until she fell into a troubled sleep nestled between her parents, tear treks still seen against her cheeks with the now occasional lightning strike.

As the storm began to pass and the rain lightened but did not cease, Suzu finally relaxed into a deep sleep with her little body burrowed against her mother. Takeru finally stopped brushing his fingers through his daughter's hair and looked at his wife.

Mako shared an exhausted smile with him before he leaned over carefully and gave her a tender kiss. Her smile deepened, feeling her desire stir and seeing the same feeling reflected in Takeru's eyes, but was immediately pulled from her thoughts when her daughter scooted even closer to her in her sleep.

Mako and Takeru looked down at their daughter before Mako gave him a look that clearly read, _What can we do?_

Together they settled further into bed and pulled the covers high and relaxing into the soft pillows, their hands reaching out for each other automatically under the blankets.

They fell asleep to the sounds of Suzu's soft breathing and the pitter-patter of steady rain falling on the roof, their fingers interlaced and resting over their daughter's sleeping form.


End file.
